Beyond a Consequential Love
by theimpossibleispossible
Summary: Summary: ((SWANQUEEN fanfiction, set after arriving from NY with pregnant Zelena, but before the ink for the author's pen was found.)) Regina has just taken Zelena to her new "home" and is a bit conflicted on what to do next. Emma is worried about Regina and the situation that arose while out of Storybrooke. CLICK ON STORY TO READ REST OF SUMMARY


Summary: ((SWANQUEEN fanfiction, set after arriving from NY with pregnant Zelena, but before the ink for the author's pen was found.)) Regina has just taken Zelena to her new "home" and is a bit conflicted on what to do next. Emma is worried about Regina and the situation that arose while out of Storybrooke. Yet, while both Regina and Emma are pondering about internal conflicts, Zelena is composing something so devious and troublesome while all eyes are focused elsewhere. Regina and Emma finally have a decent conversation and it is quite soon when someone's eyes begin betraying them followed by an avalanche of feelings. While the one is flushed and flooded with feelings the other seems to be losing sensation of what feelings are due to the wicked craft Zelena implanted while all heads were turned. The question here is, what will be constructed amongst Regina and Emma given such situation.

* * *

AN: Hello I am, LanaLanaBoBanaBananaFanaFoFana. This is my first ONCE fanfiction and so far I have given it a lot of thought and dedication. The first chapter will be minimal because I do not intend to waste your time. If you like the first chapter please let me know so that I can continue. ONCE is to start in a few weeks, yet I do not plan to incorporate anything from season 5 because this fanfiction has already thoughtfully been planned out. Please enjoy and let me know if you wish that I continue.

* * *

Chapter One: An Unintended Mistake

Since the moment Zelena got back, she was already working on a way to escape the obnoxious queen loving crowd. She wanted solitude, away from anyone or anything, and Regina made it so much easier. Isolating Zelena was a huge mistake, the cuff was the first though.

Zelena's powers were great, but they could be sustained by a single cuff, if she were a single being. "Silly sister." She whispered as Regina magically sealed her inside. "This situation doesn't have you thinking straight."

"Dumb sister…" she said as she placed her hand on top of her stomach. "Don't you know there's two of us? Baby and me." A wide smile emerged as she sat down on what seemed to be a bed, a scoff escaped her lips. Zelena closed her eyes, concentrating on getting the cuff off. A deep breath, and the cuff was off. "Looks like you're going to be a powerful one aren't you?" she asked the child in her womb. For the first time in her life Zelena didn't know if she should be happy or worrisome.

She decided that she was going to wait until things on the outside got busy, so no one could notice her absence. Meanwhile she would work on ways of making her sister's life miserable. Yet, it was hard to work with no menacing spell books to guide her. At the snap of a finger she had her most sophisticated books in a messy pile on the floor.

* * *

"Has my mom said anything about Zelena having a baby, Robin's baby?" Henry looked up at Emma as she bit into her burger. The brief silence was interrupted by a swallow and then a gulp of soda. Henry waited for Emma to speak, "So are you going to say anything or are you going to take another bite of your burger?"

"Gosh, kid… You're mom hasn't said anything, and that's kind of what worries me." Emma frowned, "I'm sure she's not happy, and now… It is going to make it harder for your mom to find her happy ending. With her sister being here, and the baby."

Henry slowly nodded, "It's going to make it harder for you to keep your promise too."

"I know." Emma said as a huff of air slowly spilled out, "I just want her to be happy for once, she's gone through so much."

"Me too, it just sucks to know that I am not enough to make her happy." he almost whispered.

Emma shook her head, "Don't say that kid, you make her happy. She loves you, she just wants to fix up the past, The Evil Queen's past. I mean your mom hasn't done anything bad in Storybrooke, yet her reputation from before the curse follows her."

"Yeah," Henry's voice cracked a little, "Everyone still thinks she's a villain, when you know she has done nothing but play the role of a hero." Emma nodded continuing to eat her burger. She couldn't help but to think about what Henry had just said. When she first saw Regina she didn't think she was a bad person, nor did she think that after Henry insisted on his mom being the Evil Queen. It wasn't until pieces of Regina's past were brought up to the surface. Though many were afraid of her because of who she was, Emma wasn't. The woman with the bright red lips and mouth full of sass, was not an antagonist, but rather simply more human than the other characters. That is why she actually felt closer to her. Both Regina and her wanted their pasts behind them, their haunting pasts that kept creeping up at them every once in a while.

The fries on their plates disappeared and both just wanted to escape to their soft warm home, but Emma had a better idea. "Hey, Henry, how about we pay your mom a visit?"

"That sounds like a good idea, maybe mom has some dessert. And we can check on her." He smiled realizing why Emma suggested it, "Let's go."

* * *

Zelena was flipping through the pages, ensuring that there was print on the spell books, and there was. It had been a while of skimming pages when she stumbled upon a page that read _No Amare_ , the ingredients were simple, a few poofs and she could gather them easily. Especially because Gold's debt to her was his life. A smile appeared on her face, mischievous and malignant.

"Such a shame," she said shaking her head, "looks like it is going to be a little boring after all." Zelena planned on getting a single hair from Regina's house the next day, and the blood she would leave for last. She couldn't wait to perform such act on her sister, ensuring she be miserable for good.

* * *

Regina laid on her bed, reading the final chapter of the novel she picked up before Robin had left, it was only now that she had the time or energy to finish it. She heard a knock on the door, and a heavy sigh escape from her chest. Quickly she threw the book to the other side of her bed, hearing it slam onto the floor. "Nice…" she mumbled making her way down stairs. It was then, when she realized she only had her underwear on, "Wait." She stood there almost bare, debating whether to poof on some clothes or going all the way up to her room. "Wait a second." She yelled. Poof. She continued her way to the door, but was hesitant to open, eavesdropping on her son.

"I think I'm going to stay the night here." He told Emma.

"Fine by me."

A little smile made its way onto Regina's face. She then waited a few seconds, trying to look surprised when she opened the door, "Hey, Henry, Emma, come in."

They went directly into the kitchen to fulfill Henry's need for ice cream. Regina watched with wide eyes and a smile as she witnessed Henry devour the ice cream on his plate.

Emma noticed how beautiful Regina was when she was genuinely happy, Emma wanted to see her like that, always. She now needed to find Regina her happy ending.

Regina offered Emma some ice cream, but ended up making a warm tea for both of them. Henry noticed something unusual, both his moms were finally getting along, even if it meant talking about him and school. So he excused himself rushing up to his bedroom.

Regina and Emma continued to talk about Henry until, "I told Henry what happened, and he's a little worried."

"That doesn't surprise me." Regina said in that tone of hers, "He cares so much."

Emma took another sip, "Should he be worried?" Really wanting to know for her intrest.

"I don't think so." Regina couldn't look at Emma's eyes, "Swan, I'm fine. Zelena won't be able to hurt us anymore. The baby is the least of my problems."

Emma couldn't quite believe her though, she knew she was probably hiding the pain in her eyes, and that is why she denied the sight of them. Emma grasped Regina's hand, "I made a promise to you, in regards to your happiness, and I plan to keep it." Regina faced Emma. A miniscule comforting glance was enough to relief the anxiety that ran through her body, because if Regina didn't think she could do it, than neither did she. Their conversation was not over though, it continued straying off into subjects that once seemed untouchable for both of them.

It was to be midnight when Regina got on her knees searching for the cork, "Emma, help me find it. This wine cannot go to waste." Regina begged in a lose voice. The conversation of men and stress led to them bringing out a fine bottle of wine. She was on all fours when Emma got up, and took a step back, noticing Regina's butt was prominently in the air as she searched for the cork.

"Woah." Emma said.

"What?" Regina questioned, looking back at Emma.

Emma froze, she couldn't shake the thought of how ardent Regina looked. She managed to shake the thought out of her head, "I should leave... I'm going to leave now." Regina raised an eyebrow, feeling a little discouraged by what Emma had just said.

"Close the door." Regina demanded harshly.

Regina got up, picked up the bottle from the kitchen and rasped it tight. Less than half remained so she thought why not. Making her way to the living room she turned on the television, drinking from the bottle occasionally. After a while of crude entertainment Regina's eyes closed shut, and the bottle slipped from her hand. As a result a red stain adorned the carpet, but she was far too asleep to notice.

* * *

AN: Since school is starting up my plan is to work on it during the weekends. So please except a longer update about every week or so. The rating will remain T until noticed otherwise. Since it is Labor Day, why not read another fanfiction and enjoy the rest of your day.


End file.
